Most airport security systems provide physical security through airport security patrols and monitoring, badging and security doors. Control of airport employees is included with stringent security checks prior to employment. A second layer of airline baggage security is provided using manual search, traveler questioning and matching, and an assortment of detection hardware. Historically, traveler screening has been performed by visual identification with a traveler provided picture government ID card or passport, metal detectors and carry on baggage checks. Given the ease with which these ID cards can be fraudulently made, and after the Sep. 11, 2001 terrorist acts, a more reliable means for traveler screening is required.
Examples of U.S. Patents on airport security and baggage accountability are PCT No. WO 02/29744 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,068 and 6,158,658. PCT publication number WO 02/29744 discloses an ingress/egress control system for airport concourses and other access controlled areas wherein a series of security portals are arranged to provide additional screening for persons suspected of carrying prohibited items. The system fails to teach or disclose an airport security system that is adapted to communicate with external databases to identify wanted criminals or other persons of interest, prior to their boarding a commercial carrier. The system also fails to disclose the capability to monitor the movements of passengers while in the airport terminal. Nor does it disclose a system capable of retrieving an immutable image (facial image or digital fingerprint) of the traveler and correlating that image to the traveler's baggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,658 discloses a system and method for matching passengers and their baggage. One embodiment of the invention includes a reader for scanning the passenger's boarding pass before the passenger is permitted to board the commercial carrier. The system then compares the boarded passengers' passenger identifiers to the passenger identifiers generated at check-in to identify passengers who checked baggage but failed to board the commercial carrier. Having these passenger identifiers enables a baggage handler to find the positive passenger bag matching identifiers corresponding to the unboarded passengers. From the positive passenger bag matching identifiers, the baggage handler may recover the image of the unboarded passenger's baggage, thereby allowing the checked baggage to be located visually and removed from the commercial carrier. The system fails to teach or disclose an airport security system that is adapted to communicate with external databases to identify wanted criminals or other persons of interest, prior to their boarding a commercial carrier. The system also fails to disclose the capability to monitor the movements of passengers while in the airport terminal. Nor does it disclose a system capable of retrieving an immutable image (facial image or digital fingerprint) of the traveler and correlating that image to the traveler's baggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,068 discloses an unforgeable personal identification system. One embodiment of the identification system includes an apparatus for generating encrypted physically immutable identification credentials of a user that are stored on a portable memory device. A remote access control site first reads the encrypted identification credentials from the portable memory device. Next, the user has his actual physical characteristics input to the access control site via a physical trait input device. Lastly, the identification credentials input directly from the user and those input via the portable memory device are compared. If the comparison is successful, the requested access is granted to the user. Otherwise, the requested access is denied by the remote access control site. The system fails to teach or disclose an airport security system that is adapted to communicate with external databases to identify wanted criminals or other persons of interest, prior to their boarding a commercial carrier. The system also fails to disclose the capability to monitor the movements of passengers while in the airport terminal.
What is therefore desired is an airport security system that is adapted to communicate with external databases to identify wanted criminals or other persons of interest, prior to their boarding a commercial carrier. It is also desirable to provide a system and method for monitoring the movements of passengers while in the airport terminal.